True Feelings
by Mrs.HandGun
Summary: James, Amber, and Sofia have all grown up. Know that there older James and Sofia are realising there true feeling for each other. But what they don't know is that there parents are hiding from them. First Fic. please read :) will have multiple chapters
1. Hero

Hello every bunny :) you see what I did there :3 lol okay

**Sadly Sofia the first and all the characters in the story do not belong to me or else Sofia and James would be together in the TV. Show. Please don't me rude this is my first fic. And I would really appreciate if you would leave a review. On with the story. Enjoy!**

Sofia

_ Seven years ago my mom, Miranda fell in love and married King Roland the ll and we became part of the royal family along with the kings two children, Prince James and Princess Amber. I was truly scared at first and thought that I couldn't handle all the pressure and that I wasn't fit to be a princess. After a while with help from my new family and friends I learned that maybe being a princess wasn't so hard after all. Today there will be a ball in the honor of my mom and me becoming part of the royal family._

_I was still lying in bed when bailiwick came in. "Good morning Princess Sofia." "Good morning Bailiwick." "It's time to get up and get ready; you have a big day ahead of you." "I sure do don't I" I giggled. "Breakfast will be ready in 15 min. and then we can go over what we must do before the ball tonight." "Okay Bailiwick I'll come down when I'm done getting dress." "Very well Princess Sofia." Once Bailiwick closed the door, I got up and headed for my dresser. I decided on wearing a plain white-V neck with a light brown cardigan paired with a grey infinity scarf. Along with black leggings and a pair of light brown ugg's. I curled my hair and applied a little bit of makeup._

_Right after I was done putting on my pendent, my older brother James walked in. You could say that I've had a tiny little crush, if you could call it that, on James. He's always been really sweet to me and is always there when I need him. James was looking at me and all I could do was look into his ocean blue eyes that I always got lost in._

James

_When I walked into Sofia's bed room I couldn't help but just look at her in amazement. The way she smiles automatically pulls me into a trance and her eyes… It's the last thing I think of before I go to bed and wake up. I've had a crush on Sofia ever since I first meet her. I guess I could go out with her because she my step-sister and all but I don't even know if she feels the same way. "Hey Sof. How's it going?" "Good, I just finish getting dress and was about to head down to breakfast would you like to come?" "Sure. I was just about to ask you the same thing." As Sofia got up I ran to go open the door for her. "Why thank you James." "You're welcome Sof." As we headed down to the dining hall our hand brushed each other and I saw a light blush appeared on Sofia's face._

_ When Breakfast was over it was time to go to school. Amber was sick today so it would me just Sofia and me in the carriage ride to the school. When we got on campus I saw Hugo eying Sofia in a really strange way and then he was walking towards us. "Hello Princess Sofia. You look absolutely beautiful today." He said and took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Hello Hugo. Would you like something?" said Sofia. "Can I merely not say that a princess as wonderful as yourself looks beautiful?" "Hugo, I think a prince like you should be ashamed of them self. The way you treat a girl, using them like trash…it does not amuse me at all." Hugo thought he could win Sofia's affection by just telling her she looked beautiful? He would have to try a lot harder than that and if he did then he would just have to go throw me to get to Sofia._

Sofia

_ I was sitting in the bleachers eating my lunch and talking to Vivian and Lucinda when I looked over and saw James playing soccer. I couldn't help but just stare at him playing. I guess I was staring for too long because Vivian noticed. "So Sofia…Is there something you want to tell us about you and James?" she said with a smirk on her face. "What do you mean?" I tried to say without making it very obvious. "You keep having this dreamy look when you look at James and don't try to deny it." "I have no ide-" I didn't get to finish because the next thing I heard was some one yelling to duck and the soccer ball knocking me of the bleachers. I crossed my hands and closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw James with a worried expression on his face. "Sofia! Are you okay?" he asked. Honestly I was still pretty scared myself. "A little." I said in a soft voice. After hearing this James put me down and pulled me in for a warm hug. "Its okay Sof, I got you." As I returned the hug I noticed something I haven't before. James was more built. I blushed at this though and smiled a little._

_ Once we arrived at the castle my mom came rushing out to great us. "Oh Sofia! The school called and said that you got hit in the head and fell off the bleachers!" she said. "I'm all right mom." I said while she squeezed me into a hug. "Are you sure your okay, no scratches of bruises?" "Mom really I'm fine, James caught me right before I hit the ground." I said with a smile on my face. At that moment our dad came out. "Sofia I heard what happened are you okay" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine thanks to James. He had a strange look on his face after I mentioned that. "Rollie…James save Sofia before she hit the ground." Said my mom. "Oh well that's good. We getter go inside then it's getting colder out here during the winter in Enchancia." As we headed inside James put an arm around my waist and I moved closer to him as we moved into the castle._

Miranda

_As Sofia and James walked up the stairs, I turned around to face Roland. "We have to tell them at some point you are aware?" "Yes we will but the question is how will they handle it?" he said. I turned around and saw James with his hand around Sofia's waist leading her into the castle. "I just hope that they don't find anyone else to fall in love with but each other." I said. "Don't worry will tell them on Christmas that there to be married to each other no matter what." I smiled as walked up the steps to join the children inside._

**Okay well that was the end of the first chapter. What do you think, Love it? Hate it? Want to burn it? Lol I'll put the next chapter by the end of this week.**

**Love,**


	2. Sick and Snowball fights

**Omg guy's I really didn't think I was going to get that many reviews: D When I saw them I was all like "OMG for realzy" and ran around my house with a smile on my face lol :P**

**WhiteIceDance: Thank you so much for taking the time and reading my story c:**

**Sharlotte Soubrious: Aww why shanks: 3 I'm glad it's your new favorite.**

**animeroxz: Lol thanks I can't spell very well so the grammar part meant a lot to me. (I was never really good at spelling when I was younger: P)**

**luiz4200: I have some ideas about how they are going to take it but I don't think I've come up with the right one yet: P**

**Any way Like Always Sofia the first and all the characters in the TV. Show except for the ones I make up don't belong to me and belong to the writers of the TV. Show. Onward with the story then :)**

***********************************Sofia*****************************

I woke up this morning to a really bad head ache and a really bad cough. "Mom!" I yelled from my room. A couple of seconds later she came running in. "Yes Sofia what is the matter?" "I think I'm coming down with a cold and a really bad head ache." I said. "Yes I can tell you don't look all that great now that I can getter a better look." She said with a small smile on her face. "Well James also appears to be sick. I was just in his room before you called me. You and him are going to have to stay home today by yourself since none of the staff are here at the castle today. Your father, sister, and I have to go and deal with some wedding preparations." 'Okay' was the last thing I remember saying before I snuggled closer into my blanket to go back to sleep.

I woke up again because I could no longer feel my toes of finger. It was freezing in my room so I got up, wrapped a blanket around myself, and headed to James room. "James?" I asked as I knocked on his door. "Come in." As I walked into his room I could tell his was a lot warmer than mine. "Why is your room so warm? Mines freezing I can't feel my fingers or toes anymore." He rolled around in his bed to face me. He had a small smile on his face.

"Come over here." He said as he pated the side of his bed. "Why..?" I asked moving a little closer. "Well you said you were cold and I have a heating blanket but if you don't wan-" I didn't even give him the chance to finish his sentence before I hopped into his bed. "Soo much warmer." I said while snuggling closer to his side.

The minute after I stopped I noticed something…he wasn't wearing a shirt. I couldn't help but just look at his abs, god they looked so toned. I could feel my checks grow a lot warmer aster this thought. Good thing he didn't see me looking at him because he was already fast asleep. I put my head on his chest and feel back to sleep with a smile on my face.

When I woke up for the third time today I noticed there were hands wrapped firmly around my waist. I was about to scream when I remembered were I was. I had fallen asleep in James bed. I looked up and saw that he was still asleep. I really didn't want to get out of the position we were in because it felt so right.

I was looking at his face and saw that he looked so peaceful while he sleeps and his lips just looked so kissable and wait what did I just say. James would never like me like that. Whit this in mind I decided that it was time to get up since I wasn't feeling as sick any more. "James." I said while I poked him. "Five more minutes" he mumbled. I couldn't help but giggle at that and that caused him to wake up. He looked down at what position we were in and his face turned a little red. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Its okay" I said while getting up and heading for the door. "I'm going to go get dress so we can go and get the Christmas tree okay?" "Cant we have breakfast first?" "Waffles or pancakes?" I asked "Pancakes!" he said whit a funny look on his face. "Okay meet me in the kitchen in about 10 minutes." After I walked out of James room I walked down the hall walked into my room and took a shower.

When I got out I walked over to my bed where I had laid out my clothes'. I decided to wear a pair of light brown jeans, a black v neck, and black snow boots since we had to go out into the snow and a blue sweater with fur inside it and on the rim of the hood. I put on little to no makeup and curled my hair a little. To finish my outfit I grabbed my grey beanie and but it on my head and headed down to the kitchen.

Once I got down stairs I started taking out the ingredients to make pancakes. "Hey sof. Need some help making breakfast?" I turned around and saw James standing by the door way. "Sure I wouldn't mind having another helper." As we made breakfast I accidentally tripped with an egg in my hand and when I fell it landed right on James head.

"Omg James! I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to do that." I couldn't help but giggle a little after doining that. "Its okay I understand it was an accident." he said. Right after I turned around I hear a cracking sound and felt something wet on the top of my head. I turned around and saw James laughing out loud and pointing to my head. 'Oh no he did not just crack a egg on my head and whit that making breakfast soon became a food fight with eggs and flower flying every were.

After we were done without food fight, finished our breakfast, and cleaned our self's up we got ready to go outside in the snow and get the Christmas tree.

***************************************James**************************************

Once we were outside the castle doors I saw that it had snowed a little more since there was fresh snow on the ground. Sofia was walking a couple feet in front of me and I decided to have some fun. I crouched down, grabbed a hand full of snow, turned it into a snowball and chucked it at her head. "Hey!" she said turning around. I couldn't help but just laugh at her. Right after I was done laughing I saw a snowball flying thru the air and it hit me square in the face. "There know were even." She said "Oh no you don't." I said as a made a couple more snowballs and got ready to throw them at her. Sofia saw this and decided to do the same thing.

For the next couple of hours we had a snowball fight and somehow I lost, we built a couple of snowman's so our first one wouldn't be so lonely. By the end of all this we fell of the snow laughing and making snow angels. "That was so much fun we should do it again another time were out in the snow" she said after her laughter went down a bit.

I looked over at her and her eyes were closed facing up at the sky. I couldn't bring myself to look away from her, from the way her laughter can brighten up any room in the castle to how her smile can make anyone's day ten times better. The best thing about her would have to be her eyes. I could get lost in them all day and never want to come out. My eyes lingered on her lips for a couple of moments. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss those beautiful full lips. She probably wouldn't like me there's so many other prince's at school that she could choose from and some day would have to marry.

Sofia's eyes started to open up again and she looked over at me. "Ready to go get the Christmas tree James?" "Yeah sure, let's go" I said as I got up and then held out my hand so I could help her up. "Thanks James." She said as she brushed herself off from all the snow. "No problem." I said, as we started to walk towards the Christmas tree that was held in the castle shed.

Once we got the tree inside we started to decorate it for the Christmas ball tomorrow that was also my mom and I's seven year mark to being here in the castle. The tree was almost done and all it needed was the star on the top. "Sofia do u want to put on the tree or do you want me to do it?" I asked. "No I can do it." She said facing me and smile. "Just be careful and don't fall okay?" I said as she headed up the ladder. "There. It's beautiful." She said with a smile on her face looking at the star. While she was coming down the ladder she lost her footing and started to fall. I ran over to the bottom of the ladders and right before she hit the ground I cough her in my arms. "What did I tell you be careful." "You know what you jinxed it that's why." she said as I put her down. "Yeah okay sure whatever you say" I said as we went to go and sit down in fornt of the fire.

I got up to go and make us hot chocolate and when I came back I saw her snuggled into the couch looking at the fire. I set our hot chocolate down on the coffee table in front of us and wrapped a blanket around the both of us. "Thanks James, for everything." She said while she sat up to drink her hot chocolate. "What do you mean for everything?" I said looking at her with a curious face. "Well for always being there for when I need you, for saving me twice from falling and for just showing me so much fun around the castle." She said with a small smile on her face. "I will always be there for you when you need me Sofia." "Thanks James." "No problem" I said as we snuggled into each other in front of the fire.

**Okay so on the fourth chapter I was going to make it the Christmas one were there parent tell them and I was wondering if you guys wanted me to post it on Christmas or the day before Christmas tell me what you think. Any way what do you think of this chapter, Love it? Hate it? Want to feed it to a T-rex? lol please leave a review it would mean the world to me, shanks :3**

**Love, **


End file.
